meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/If Other Smoochies had soundtracks?
I tried yesterday but some error happened, anyway, here is a blog about Smoochies with soundtracks, IF they had, and eh i already did with Cuddles which is the first one, and yes... I do smoochies in order btw, so yeah i say once again when soundtracks starts so here: (No, hey btw, not have to say but heh heh heh... I am worried!) Giggles' Valentine Smoochie: Environmental Matter: When you do nothing and Giggles is just sitting there to do her idle animations and nothing much. Merrily We Walk: The flowers lands next to her and she picks them up and is smelling of course there. False Fire Alarm: First the music stops when she sneeze but when Giggles starts to sneeze after being like "OH?" this music starts and it stops again when Giggles thinks she is ok but it comes back when she dies. On A Great Adventure: Giggles gets cupid clothes and shoots the arrow and laughs. Level Low/Medium Win: The arrow shoots Giggles as she screams in pain and the other arrows comes and kills her. I Nub You: Giggles is taking out the note she is doing and licks it. A Complete Accident: Giggles' tongue gets cut off and she starts to get white and dies. Toothy's Easter Smoochie: Park Rush: Toothy do not do anything and just says "Hello!" then laughs and when he yawns, yup nothing. To Taste Something Sweet: The basket with Easter eggs falls near Toothy and he starts to eat all of them except one. The Chase: First the music stands still when the chick hatch out of its' egg, then this music plays when Toothy sees what the other chickens try to do then it stops again when he died. Flippin' Burgers: The egg rolls past Toothy and he picks it up but music stops when eggs hatch. Fliqpy's Flashback: When Toothy reacts to the snake then this music plays, however it ends after Toothy's eyeballs pops out. Just A Simple Task: Toothy sees the green egg and finds it disgusting but is eating the egg anyway. On Target: Toothy starts to feel sick and then vomits on the screen and he either dies or just passed out in that part. Petunia's Summer Smoochie: On A Great Adventure: Petunia just sits there and do nothing, yup idle animations too, i guess i don't need to explain idle animations btw since ya know they always do these when ya do nothing yes? XD... A Sunny Day to Play: The pool falls near Petunia and she have fun with it but music stops when however when she notice the bubbles. Disastrous Trails: The shark kills Petunia. Mimic Factory: Petunia have fun with the pinwheel. False Fire Alarm: It blows very much and the pinwheel kills Petunia by shredding the face. Flippin' Burgers: But burgers? Burgers? XD Flippin' Burgers ates... No but i meant... Nvm, it plays when Petunia have the hose tho music stops when something is wrong with the hose. Fire Escape: Petunia notice she is in trouble and dies. Nutty's Party Smoochie: To Taste Something Sweet: Nutty doing nothing and waits for an option. Mimic Factory: Nutty plays with the yo-yo. The Fire/Running Fast: The music first stops so it stops when it hit Nutty's teeth then the music comes when the yo-yo hits Nutty where it gosh hurts like ya know much. Exciting Time: Nutty opens the present to think something sweet is inside the present kinda. A Complete Accident: The music stops when Nutty notice he got a pair of scissors and is not happy but music comes when he floats up and is dead after it. Vending Machine: Nutty haves fun with that go-cart. Level Low/Medium Win: Nutty coughs after laughing and he possibly died after that. Sniffles' Science Smoochie: Rollercoaster Rife/Searching For Coins: Sniffles does nothing. Carnival Carousel/Bloody Money: Sniffles gets the jet pack and smiles. A Complete Accident: Sniffles lost his arms and dies of blood loss. Park Rush: Sniffles with the magnet. Disastrous Trails: Sniffles gets hurt and also later dies. Level Win: Sniffles sees his mix potions works so he tries. Fliqpy's Flashback: Sniffles panics and gets killed, oh or aha panics and gets killed is a kill so yeah. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie: On Target: Flaky is doing nothing. Park Rush: Flaky stares at the mitt and gets hit by a ball then ya know the rest yeah. Level Win: Flaky looks at the baseball bats and chooses the cool metal bat. Level Low/Medium Win: Flaky gets hit by the thunder and baseball smashes at body. Just A Simple Task: Flaky looks at cards then finds the gum to blow. A Complete Accident: Flaky can't breathe and dies after lose the breath. Pop's BBQ Smoochie: (But BBQ would be quite nice, BBQ tastes nice uh huh is uh nice uh...) Happy with a Twist: Pop stands there waiting for options. Flippin' Burgers: Pop is about to light his grill. Fire Escape: It is exploding, the grill is then Pop dies when the grill lands later there. Just A Simple Task: Pop eats the corn cob very good. False Fire Alarm: The popcorn pops in Pop's body. The Beach Country Dance: Pop tries to eat the kebab hardly. The Fire/Running Fast: The kebab kills Pop, the kebab is in his eye and kebab makes him die. Mime's Olympic Smoochie: Mime My Way: Mime stays there. Exciting Time: Mime swings the metal ball around and also lol when the ball hits his face, the ball makes no soundtrack come now there. Mimic Factory: Not so now, only now when Mime was about to jump but:... A Complete Accident: When he gets the head chopped off but so when gets chopped off again, gets chopped off after crawling, when gets chopped off second time the music stops there. Circus Pride: Mime lifts barbell. The Bird Debate: Birds comes and music stops when the barbell falls through Mime after. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie: Disco Bear's Crib: Disco Bear stands there and pats his hair, however, music changes to the same one we hear when he dances then the disc breaks when music stops then "Disco Bear's Crib" continues playing. Royal Flush: Disco Bear looks like a ghost and prepares for candy. A Complete Accident: Disco Bear gets scissors on his eyes brutal but fun. Circus Pride: Disco Bear is a caveman... Few seconds. Construction Site: Dinosaur steps on Disco Bear and a raptor finishes him. To Taste Something Sweet: Disco Bear gets a candy apple and tries to eat it but can't do. Ah also, music stops when his skull is pulled out since it won't make sense if music was eh? And Cub's Christmas Smoochie: Chilling on a Jolly Christmas Evening: Cub stands there, talking like a baby duh... Carol Magic/Just One More Winter Night: Cub is playing with some bubbles. Disastrous Trails: Cub is stuck on the bubble and dies. The Beach Country Dance: The Beach Country Dance? Eh The Beach Country Dance is playing when Cub is with the hula hoop because this song is used for some reason. On Target: For some reason, music stops when the hula hoops flies out everywhere and when Cub explodes, this music is playing meanwhile Pop throws more hula hoops, thinking Cub is of course alive XD... To Taste Something Sweet: Cub is playing with the spinning top toy. And Construction Site: Cub dies by the toy and Pop notices and tries to help Cub but fails. Sigh, yup there we have it, sorry like srry if i was out of ideas, i tried my best btw, and ya know what? Now when ya is camping tomorrow Friday, i decide to make blogs every day... Dude so blogs every day like HTF Fan Version episodes right but... There is a limit, it is because i am bored and when i am finished with doing every day since it is just a few, ok but anyway this is about those Smoochies, aha about those... Well, your welcome? To see what i think? Category:Blog posts